The present invention relates to a lighting grid of e.g. a corridor or a parking requiring an appropriate illumination level in a comparatively large area or part of a comparatively large area. In general, such a lighting grid comprises a plurality of light sources and is arranged to adjust the illumination as provided by the different light sources based upon input data received from one or more sensors or user interfaces of the lighting grid.In general, such a lighting grid comprises a central control unit arranged to receive input from the one or more sensors of the lighting application and control the plurality of light sources according to the received input. Examples of such sensors are e.g. proximity sensors or motion sensors.
In order to ensure proper operation of the lighting grid (i.e. providing the required illumination given the input e.g. received from the one or more sensors or user interfaces, extensive and complex programming of the central control unit may be required. Configuring a lighting grid in such manner may thus be an expensive and time-consuming process which may require highly trained personnel. As a consequence, adjusting the lighting grid, e.g. expanding the area to be illuminated or incorporating additional light sources or replacing light sources may require reprogramming or additional programming of the central control unit.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of operating a lighting grid, a lighting grid and a lighting unit for use in a lighting grid that, at least partly, alleviates one or more of the drawbacks mentioned.